


Betraying A Memory

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guilt, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy feels guilty and like she's betraying Steve's memory by falling in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betraying A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agent Carter and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Peggy is in love with Angie and that presents a huge problem because she doesn’t want to be. She feels guilty and like she’s betraying Steve’s memory by loving someone else. So she keeps it to herself and starts avoiding Angie, which she knows is something that hurts her girlfriend.

Angie corners her in the hallway one day after she gets home from work. “Why are you avoiding me, Peg? Did I do something wrong?” She hates being so insecure but she knows she hasn’t imagined Peggy pulling away from her lately.

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” Peggy reassures her, caught a little off guard by this but not all that surprised since this isn’t the first time Angie’s demanded answers from her.

Angie narrowed her eyes. “You’re lying and I can’t figure out why but I will get it out of you, Peggy Carter!” And then she turns around and stomps away to her own room in the hopes that her girlfriend will open up about what was plaguing her soon.

An exhausted Peggy sits down on her bed as soon as she enters her room and starts thinking about Steve. “Oh, Steve, what would you think about all this?” Logically, she knows that he wouldn’t be angry but her irrational side is winning out at the moment and Peggy is drowning in guilt. She lowers herself to the ground and begins to sob.

Her eyes are red-rimmed the next morning when she shows up at Howard’s house because she cried again but Peggy will not admit to crying to them because she doesn’t want to deal with Howard and Jarvis’ attempts at comfort. She’ll just have to deal with this on her own. “You look unwell,” Jarvis murmurs as soon as he lays eyes on her, preparing to take Peggy to see Anna in case she’s sick – his wife will know what to do.

“I’m fine,” Peggy lies, waving off his concern. It is unwanted right now and she cannot deal with it.

Jarvis doesn’t quite believe his friend and so he decides to keep an eye on her for the next few hours just to make sure that she isn’t ill – he knows Howard will personally make sure a doctor visits to check up on her. Peggy doesn’t always look after herself, instead choosing to focus on others, which doesn’t work out to well for her all the time. “Well, if you are not, please tell me.”

“I will.” She fakes a smile and then gets to work on solving the latest crisis the SSR has been tasked with fixing. 

When Peggy arrives home five hours later, she is ready to dive into bed and not leave for the entire weekend – she’s glad it’s Friday and hopefully, she won’t be called into work for some reason or another. “You look tired,” Angie observes when she lays eyes on her.

“That’s because I am, darling. The phone company had to fix something that was causing problems and it took the entire afternoon.” And now she feels even guiltier for lying to her girlfriend about what she really does.

Angie shakes her head, bound and determined to finally get some answers out of Peggy. “That’s not going to work this time, Peg. I want an answer right now about why you’ve been avoiding me.” She wants to fix whatever broke between them but she can’t if she doesn’t know the real reason why Peggy’s acting like this.

“Will you leave me alone, Angie? This had got nothing to do with you!” Peggy snaps. She immediately cringes, knowing she’s gone too far and hurt and pissed her girlfriend off.

That’s when Angie knows this can’t be fixed, not if Peggy isn’t willing to talk to her. So she makes one of the hardest decisions of her life and decides to go ahead and do this. “Then this – whatever our relationship is – is over. I can’t be with you if you aren’t honest with me, Peggy.” Fighting back tears, she heads to her room to cry in peace and hope she didn’t just make a big a mistake.

Peggy didn’t mean to ruin their relationship but she’s not surprised Angie finally got fed up and ended it. She would have to if she had been in Angie’s position. But she still can’t help but feel devastated because she does love her and just can’t tell her that. What would Angie think? This started out as just sex between them and has spiraled from there.

Jarvis notices that something is still wrong the next day when Peggy stops to visit him and Anna and decides to confront her. “You can tell me what’s wrong, Peggy. You know I’ll listen.” 

She can no longer hold everything inside her and just bursts with the truth. “I fell in love with someone,” Peggy confesses.

Jarvis wants to smile but holds back because he knows she isn’t telling him everything. “And I’m guessing it isn’t good news?”

Peggy shakes her head. “You know my friend, Angie? The one from the diner, who got me a place to live?”

He smiles knowingly. “Of course. She’s the one you’re in love with?” If he’s surprised that she’s fallen in love with a woman, Jarvis doesn’t show it and she’s grateful for that.

She nods and then starts playing with the spoon in her hand. “She is. And I don’t want to be in love with me, and Angie realized that something was wrong and ended our relationship last night.”

“You’re upset about this?”

“Yes. I’m betraying Steve and his memory by loving someone else, Jarvis! What am I supposed to do?” Peggy cries.

Jarvis takes her hand in his. “Peggy Carter, you are smarter than this. You are not betraying Steve’s memory by falling love with another person. He would want you to move on and be happy, dear. He wouldn’t want you to mourn him for the rest of your life.”

Peggy thinks over his words for a few minutes and the guilt recedes slightly. “You think I should tell her?”

“A partial version of it, anyway. You don’t need to be miserable forever just because you lost the love of your life. Enjoy yourself.” When they both stand up, he hugs her.

“Thank you for all your support and advice, Jarvis. Tell Anna I said goodbye.” She smiles warmly at her friend and then rushes home, hoping that Angie is off work. Fortunately for her, her (ex- girlfriend has the day off.

“Why do you look like you’ve been running?” questions a puzzled Angie.

Peggy takes a deep breath and plunges ahead, deciding to tell a partial version of the truth. She’s giddy with excitement. “The reason I’ve been so hesitant with you – it’s on me, not you. I was in love before and he died so I’ve been mourning him.”

Her gaze softens. “Why didn’t you tell me this before instead of holding it all in? I’m sorry about your guy, Peg.”

“Thank you.” Peggy ponders if she should go all in and tell Angie the truth and decides she needs to be fully (as much as she can be, anyway) honest. “I love you, Angie.”

Angie lights up. “I love you too, Peggy.” She giggles in delight when Peggy kisses her.

It won’t always be easy to be the two of them, but Peggy and Angie have some form of a relationship for the rest of their lives – they stay close through thick and thin.


End file.
